


窄门

by linek



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linek/pseuds/linek





	窄门

尖痛似舞女的高跟鞋刮擦过光亮的地板，血液自原有的循环轨道遁逃体表，涌冒皮肤。刀头是痛觉神经的漆黑路牌，红意漫过狭长刀片迤逦铺展，在空气中粘稠，在重力下垂落。

金朱铉端坐在窗边，受伤胳臂的手肘搭着台板。右手收刀，借着熹微昏黑的初亮天光端详新制造的切口。

颠转至刀背面对皮肤。沾上自己血液的刃自带薄薄的锋芒，泛凉金属在新的位置拖出白痕，他拟行下一刃的路线。

“啊，阿铉还是这样么？”

犬奈穿着毛绒拖鞋，睡眼朦胧中抻了下腰，一个哈欠后慢吞吞地凑过来。他看着金朱铉神色肃然地注视着流血的手臂，好像那些弥漫血流蜿蜒形成的纹路中藏匿着什么刈除红脖子的暗码。

仍然要依凭疼痛才能得到慰藉，所以不能因为高官身份便把他估量得太过成熟。犬奈目光滑至金朱铉的侧颈，时间推挪抹淡了当年那道惊险创口的遗痕，但记忆却恍若昨日。

“什么时候醒的？”金朱铉晃晃手腕，一面发问一面漠然注视稀松血点被甩上指腹。

“刚才。”

“回去睡觉吧。”

犬奈揉揉眼睛扫了下窗户，“也快天亮了。”他拒绝说。

垂眼看着染血的美工刀，至少对工具与位置的选择都从前冷静稳妥。金朱铉的衣袖挽至手肘，小臂偏前处的刀伤再向下一点有道平行的刮痕，那是份饱含伤害的草稿。

“还要割么？”

“还有两刀。”

犬奈轻轻吁气，手若有若无地覆上金朱铉的双眼，另一手揉上他右侧太阳穴帮金朱铉放松。金朱铉没有挣，晦盲中划拖开的第二刀稍稍偏离了预定位置。

手法没有太娴熟，看来五年中这么做的次数不多。

交叠的旧伤疤又增了新痕，两道创口的猩红汇成一股缓缓淌落，金朱铉忽然对最后一刀兴趣缺缺。

“就到这里吧。”

“那你坐好，我去取药箱。”犬奈带着残存的倦意低低地笑了，“为了不把我吵醒连碘酒和纱布都不拿了么？”

“...”

“可我只要抱不到阿铉就会醒过来。”

......

“红脖子这种货色只擅长在应酬里讲荤笑话和搅他家土窝的猪饲料，”金朱铉屈伸五指感受包扎对左手灵活度的影响——左撇子的右手不太擅长做这些细致工作，何况杀手于此比他更专业干练。

“本杰明.斯特朗，披着上校皮的跳梁小丑。”

“这种情况就很想叫你小金，”犬奈收回药箱，伸手捋顺金朱铉的长发。“明明被这些东西折腾到连周末睡觉都变得不好。”金朱铉身穿的制服有点起皱——昨晚休息时甚至没有换睡衣。

“只是有些痛必不可缺，而且我比你大。”

犬奈把他的一缕长发缠绕手指几圈，爱怜地轻轻牵扯。

“是这种痛么？”

“不是。”

他又稍微用力去捏金朱铉的脸。

“是这种痛么？”

金朱铉面无表情地朝捏向他脸的手指吹了口气，仿佛这样就可以把对方的手吹走。犬奈蛮配合，指尖交替退几下离开面颊，转手从桌前花瓶中掂起一束，百无聊赖地揪起花瓣，然后将它们一片接着一片撕碎。

“难道是这种殒灭的痛？”他笑眯眯地问。

“不要动我的花。”

金朱铉抽回那支金黄色的郁金香归于原位——只有一片花瓣幸免于难。犬奈指尖凑近金朱铉的鼻梁。

“有没有‘手有余香’？”

“好了，犬奈。”金朱铉稍作停顿后开口：“我的花没有你自己好闻。”

受伤的手虚搭上犬奈的侧颈，他顺着犬奈的下颌向上吸嗅，犬奈敛笑抚住金朱铉后腰，试探地轻轻啄吻，金朱铉闭上眼睛回吻他，舌尖扫过牙齿，探进口腔摸索着亲昵的方式。

犬奈将他向自己怀里揿入几分，他赤足踩上他的脚背，距离差异勉强被弥补。接触增深节奏加进，这一吻的结束很温和，犬奈舔舔自己的嘴角，面颊蹭上金朱铉的发梢。

“来做吧。”他黏黏糊糊地发出邀约，双臂环着金朱铉去抚摸对方的肩胛。

睡衣遮不住身体变化，这家伙向自己索吻成功后总会情动，隔着裤子就已经感觉到他硬的趋势，磨蹭自己时被顶到的体验尤为明显。献殷勤与摇尾乞怜有三分共通，如果他有条尾巴…

“和我做吧，阿铉。”

“唔，来做吧，阿铉。”

“阿铉？”

…如果他有条尾巴，现在一定在来回甩动。

“不是刚才还想叫‘小金’？”

犬奈没回话，埋头伸舌舔舐金朱铉的侧脸，留下清澈又黏糊的印记。脸擦磨着脸弄干湿痕，舌尖试探上另一侧，看他没有拒绝的意思便着迷地用舌面卷覆上去，一次又一次上下揉弄面颊。

舔舐的动作转向耳朵，柔韧的舌头环绕耳廓搅出啾啧水声，声响不绝断地向内熏染着听觉。他环抱犬奈，感知着自己埋在体内的情欲在怀抱与鼓动中悄然复苏外延。纷繁事务使他提不起把犬奈压到床上的兴致，源自犬奈鼻翼的气流就在他耳边翕动，金朱铉反而被亲昵的渴求沁出几分腿软。

他屈了屈膝盖，犬奈抱着他的腰把他提起来一点，又凑近细密地亲吻。

“我也可以把阿铉弄痛哦。”

蹭逐金朱铉的唇角，拿着不知是什么时候又是从哪里取出来润滑液，瓶管抵靠脊椎缓缓下移，直至贴沿股缝。

紧贴怀中的人摆过脸仰头凝望他。

犬奈上次观察到此般肃然审视的凝望还是十二年前，彼时拘禁在被告席，审判长敲下法槌时他透过左右法警的阴影抬脸，这种神色在那名陌生法官身上一闪而逝——随后他被纳入小林苛麾下，自此与地上世界诀别。

“痛一点可以忘记许多事情。”他柔声对怀中人说道

让犬奈来主导自己么…这家伙现在像只小动物般温顺柔软可不代表到床上后如何无害，不过所谓求痛不就是求一次——

求一次什么？不如先求一次欢。

金朱铉有些想笑，也确实由衷展露温情脉脉的笑颜。

“那就帮我麻醉它们。”

犬奈于是牵拢他，两人十指交扣走至床头。金朱铉早起时没梳头发，细软发丝垂落一些拂扫鼻梁。犬奈细致地将那些零散发丝别到耳后，他吻吻金朱铉的额头，动手去解金朱铉的制服衬衣。伤口周围要格外留神，他小心翼翼挽下左袖口，缓慢而丝毫不沾带纱布地抽离袖管，

“还是不要再受伤了。”他柔声说。

金朱铉微不可闻地叹息，伸出右手去脱剩下的衣服，非惯用手操纵起来如同隔着蒙雾的橱窗看展品，总少了些许真切，初醒的躯体热而鲜活，如同被握于手中的雏鸟。

金朱铉后退一步坐到床上，犬奈睡衣解开一半，锁骨以下的部分若隐若现。他指缝夹住润滑液管底，双手扶住金朱铉的肩膀，只用了不到两成力气。

这个人既是蠢蠢欲动…又好似犹疑不决。

金朱铉垂下眼，把夹在对方指间的那管东西抽出来，挤出一些液体淋到手上，向自己股缝中的隐秘部位探过去。

“阿铉要自己做扩张吗？”

“脱衣服。”金朱铉淡声说。

犬奈乖顺地低头解自己的睡衣。金朱铉躺下，脸埋到被子中，尝试着探开自己的穴口。非惯用手还是别扭，别扭。

液体没送稳沿着股沟流下来，这有点难受。他稍作犹豫，改为往左手去挤那些冰凉的液体，继续扩张的进程。

刚刚为犬奈的迟疑神色感到心软，一念之差下决定自己主动，真上手后又因生涩体感和陌生的行为感到难堪，果然这种事情仍应该交付给犬奈。只是覆水难收…还得继续做下去。

指节在体内拓开屈伸。确定两根手指能被容下，金朱铉尝试着探进第三根，新增出的动作很不妙地牵扯到伤口，突兀的痛中他“嘶”地倒吸凉气。

“阿铉还是…”犬奈那边自然要比他快，翻身上了床，托住金朱铉的膝弯把人往自己怀里圈“…交给我吧。”

“唔。”

左腿被顺着膝弯前折，后背靠上犬奈的大腿，犬奈单手挤好液体捂热，这才探向金朱铉。后者不自觉地心头舒缓，面上却什么都没说。

三指并拢没入其中开始缓缓插入抽出。金朱铉蹙起眉，额头抵在臂弯里适应体内被异物一下下撑入的感觉。他这方面手生，液体用的剂量不够。瓶口对准穴口，犬奈又挤进去不少，继续开拓怀里人紧窄的甬道。

“阿铉是…最好的。”

犬奈一边抽送，一边贴着金朱铉耳畔细语，咬了咬他的耳垂后带着些许痴迷的舔弄又风生水起，亲密无间地舔下去。扩张基本做完，动作改为寻找敏感点——离上次做的时间已经太久。

戳入很勉强才可以探及的某个位置时，金朱铉不安地稍作动弹。

那就是这了，虽然有点深，但顶进去就总能好好让金朱铉舒服。

前戏按理已可以结束，但犬奈远还没有舔够。沿着脖颈一下连接一下舐抚，他舔及乳晕，舌尖绕圈盘踞到金朱铉的乳尖。

金朱铉紧攥床单才没叫出声。

“你到底还…要不要进来。”他克制着呻吟去问。

“阿铉在邀请我吗？”

选择否定反而是无形的落败，金朱铉命令自己对上他的目光说“是”，但最终只做到正过脸，一只手遮上自己眼睛胡乱点点头。

余下那只手拽过枕旁软垫支到自己腰下，金朱铉枕上枕头躺平调整姿势，犬奈一手扶住金朱铉侧腰，一手作势又要给他捋头发。

金朱铉甩头把那些发丝尽数铺散到身后。

“别管那些，进来。”

犬奈在半空顿住手腕，又垂回揉上腰。下身滑进股缝对准位置，慢慢向深处顶送。被进入的饱涨感需要适应，连根没入后他埋在金朱铉体内，等待他的缓和。

里面好紧，也好软。金朱铉大腿被顺着犬奈的腰分开——这种姿势仍然越出某个关隘，他神色渐渐泛出细微却掩不住的羞耻和脆弱。

时隔这么多年，不由犬奈就不行，不从正面也还是不行。

“做过之后，是不是…就会有我的味道。”他连续地、缓慢地摩挲着金朱铉的侧腰。

“…洗完澡就会掉。”

虽然这样作答，但怎么就在犬奈这种话后自深深处涌出麻酥，像有微弱的电流在过。

“那就给阿铉留深些。”

甬道里的软肉密贴裹住他，没办法长时间忍受仅作小幅度的挺动。犬奈抽出一截又挺送进去，就碾在之前摸出的敏感点上。

金朱铉皱起眉，咬住自己舌尖消化着被顶出的情欲滋味。腰上被握的力度增加了一些，敏锐而隐蔽的快感发源地接连被侵入激活。不仅穴肉被碾磨操弄是刺激，两人结合处润滑液与分泌的体液抽送带出的水声更让他眼角泛红。

何止眼角，果然平时无论再怎么冷静自持，这种被捣到深处的动作只要连续做几次就足够让金朱铉整张脸都陷入只要在自己身下就消不去的潮红。如果这时掐上乳头，就像之前他曾对自己做的那样——别说忍不住叫，金朱铉甚至会直接哭出来。

但犬奈只是姆指上移，抽送中抚按乳尖，温和又循序渐进地拔高快感。

情欲一次次强烈地冲刷自我认知，苦涩肉躯内里居然藏匿着这样的甜腻快感至今令金朱铉难以置信。好舒服，也好不知所措。明争与诡计的运筹教他渐渐学会如何分毫不让，但不代表这方面他没有退缩的本能

头脑缠绵地热，他忘记自己左手的伤势，手肘撑着自己后挪一些。

“小心。“

犬奈脖颈前倾，让金朱铉整条左臂都环上自己，圆润勃发的大家伙继续顶进去。

“哈啊…犬奈，犬奈，先停——唔！”

犬奈确实停下来了——在几次捣弄把无从抗拒的他推上顶峰之后。

拔出湿淋淋还硬着的性器在金朱铉腿根滑戳几下，犬奈把人揽进自己怀里。直接被操到高潮让金朱铉陷入暂时的失神，他额头抵着犬奈的肩膀休整。

“好喜欢阿铉。”犬奈闭上眼凑近金朱铉嗅闻，怀里人动情后的味道和平常不太一样。

“不用哄我。”

“我只是实话实说。”

“…”

“刚才埋在阿铉里面，都担心自己停不下来。”

金朱铉汗湿的刘海贴着前额，犬奈手上老老实实地为他再次捋顺头发，下身却又不安分地开始擦着他的大腿磨蹭，顶端分泌出的体液留下透明湿痕。

“是想在外面蹭出来么。”

犬奈摇摇头，看金朱铉恢复得差不多，轻缓地把他放平后自己又顶进去。金朱铉进入状态后他抽送频率放开不少，几分钟后射进去了第一次。

“呜…唔…”

内射液体在里面的滋味下他本能发出小小的呜咽声，侵入体内的器官在这种声音的浸润中几乎没有疲软和间歇，顶入和抽送在继续，金朱铉抬腿想踢他，但被操软的筋脉提不起力气，腿被犬奈接住，温和却不容抗拒地架上肩膀。

“明明一直在想办法让阿铉舒服到。”

金朱铉勉强咬住牙，然而涎液还是在持续顶送下不受控制地流出些许。

“犬奈你，唔…唔——唔！”

快感使金朱铉绵软到连床单都不太抓得住，这样的状态如果被抱住就只能融化一样贴附在自己身上了吧。犬奈心头一动，伸手就着插入的姿势把人从床上捞到怀里，抱起来果然是好软好软。

也不尽然，还有一个地方是是硬的，

“呜呃——”

交合仍在继续，他又伸手金朱铉的柱身揉弄，前后快感汇拢，金朱铉在他怀里再次高潮。

生理性的泪液涌出一些，金朱铉眼神有点涣散。他眨眨眼，让那些泪水尽量自然无声地落下来，潮意漫过犬奈肩膀。 

“要停么？”犬奈在挺腰抽送中好声好气地问，但他知道金朱铉浸在余韵里根本无法提起声音回答他。

完全不是什么咨询意见。

“不，”他闷闷地把脸埋在金朱铉的长发里自言自语：“就算阿铉不想再做，这个样子我也没办法停下来。”

犬奈确实没停，某种意义上也没有继续，他执迷于金朱铉，所以分寸就摆在那儿。他“呜”地一声后不舍地拔了出来，合拢金朱铉的大腿在腿缝里自我纾解，发出急促而暖热的呼吸音。

意识与力气逐渐回笼，金朱铉伸手摸了摸犬奈的脸。犬奈垂下头，主动而殷切地顺着他的掌心去蹭。

“阿铉，”他抽抽鼻子继续自己的动作，“阿铉要多摸摸我。”

金朱铉闻言收回手，犬奈不满地又“呜”了一声，但那只手紧接着抚握住他的下身。

“你自己动吧。”他软软地说。

“阿铉…唔…阿铉…阿铉…”

灼热可观的物事在他手掌的圈握下接连挺动着，这个人在别人那要一身腥才可能捕捉到快感，于自己这依凭掌纹却足以攀至高潮。挺送渐渐逼近临界点，圆润的顶端改为桡尺间的凹陷滑擦，几下后犬奈射了出来，金朱铉弯起四指把那些浊白液体尽数接过。

他看向犬奈，后者眨了眨自己暗黄色的眼睛。金朱铉用食指戳起一些精液，点在犬奈唇角旁的那粒痣上。

“就那么想把这种东西留在我里面吗？”

“呜…”

接满浊液的手伸向犬奈的手指，那些液体被抹上去。

“留再深都会被洗干净。”

“我只是——”

“真的想留住就喂过来。” 

…

犬奈凑近他嘴唇的指尖源自震惊而不住发抖，比磕多美沙酮的效果有过之无不及。他试探着它们中的一小部分涂抹在金朱铉的嘴唇，金朱铉垂下眼，慢慢地伸舌舔净，舌面覆上犬奈的手指，他卷裹起白浊体液含入口中，喉头滚动，那些液体顺着食道被吞咽下去。

“这样就洗不掉了。”金朱铉淡淡地解释。

太疯狂了。

余下的事情是怎么发生的？回过神时他已经把金朱铉按倒在床上冲撞进去，本已熄火的一切重新发出无声巨响，“砰”地被打散爆燃。

到底是融合还是毁灭？敏感点被一次又一次捣准，交合的声音泥泞色情，他想听他叫出来；想穿透他身体，他扳住金朱铉的肩膀，这次不自觉用了十二成手劲，金朱铉发出痛呼，金朱铉愿意满足自己真是太好了，但他怎么可以这样满足自己——

“唔！……呃啊…”

——感觉的判断尽数消失，只有欲望与本能掌舵作祟，犬奈像被什么力量抛到空中失重又超重，血一刹那挤推上大脑呛灭所有理性与礼数，如果他有灵魂，那它一定在狂躁地嗡鸣作响。

金朱铉能决定自己做什么，但某种程度上根本不知道自己在做什么。

他屈腿踢上犬奈腰腹，试图捡起恢复的力气翻身改为压住犬奈，眼瞳里气象尽是情欲云雾。髌骨都被干到酥麻战栗，金朱铉抬腰想让犬奈拔出一截，结果膝盖一软，失去支撑跌下又由于重力作用被坠落到最深，正好是最脆弱和最敏感的位置。

又被干射了，他头埋在犬奈锁骨旁颤栗着抽噎。

犬奈搂紧他，翻过身扑回挺腰继续顶送，金朱铉眼眶都是红的，泪痕侧流到鬓角。

“够了…已经，已经——呃”

齿关被舔吻开，舌尖被紧咬着拽出一截后色情地深吻，一吻结束后金朱铉连舌头都无力收回。要死了，要死了，感知阈值的飙飞深深刺破金朱铉无处躲藏的灵魂——如果灵魂存在，那它现在已经溏心蛋似地滑溢外延。

津液在喘息中失控淌到下颌，与泪腺分泌的簌簌而落的生理性液体混在一处。犬奈手背贴上金朱铉的皮肤，指节按在怀中人身上毫无章法地移动，克制地发泄着破坏的天性。该停下来的，但是一切都太不够，他根本不是满足自己，他是在把自己的欲求撕开新的缺口——

——叫出来吧，叫出来吧。指节向金朱铉脖颈上滑想抓稳他固定，牙齿悬上金朱铉的乳尖，咬下去的话——

不行，他痛苦地贴在金朱铉胸口同自己挣扎。如果为他悉心包扎伤口却又在制造更严重的伤害，那这一切都完全什么都不是。他需要急停按钮，可他超载又崩坏了无形的手刹，该怎么停下来？

金朱铉感到自己胸口贴近心脏的位置有些湿意，犬奈连这个位置都要舔么？他残存的头脑模模糊糊地转。肩膀上有刺痛传导至肌理，犬奈在他身上极其隐忍地颤抖，指甲陷入他的肩膀，他感到自己左小臂的伤口又开始流血。

不对劲，正常的犬奈不会对自己是这个样子。

吊诡感使气力返照一瞬，金朱铉右手发劲提扯犬奈的头发向后拉开半截，额头紧跟着猛击上犬奈的额头。

这一痛击好像打破了某种魔咒，犬奈一切动作都止息，然后茫然望向他。金朱铉严厉又温和地与杀手暗黄色眼睛对视，抬起自己的左臂到犬奈仅存的那只眼睛前，创口处有血液洇红纱布流出。

“这不是一点痛。”金朱铉嘶声道。

病态暗黄眼底的清明被恢复，犬奈飨足又难过地望着他。

“有时候…我不太明白自己在做什么。”他哀哀地开口准备把自己拔出来，毕竟处理那些流血更要紧。

“别动。”金朱铉说着学起犬奈的风格，紧靠他的耳垂稍做叼咬。

“射给我，犬奈。”他贴着犬奈的耳朵柔和地开口，然后细密地吻住他。

金朱铉一面尝试着把他进入到自己身体的那部分绞紧，一面不动声色地加深亲吻。犬奈胸口剧烈地起伏，他闭上眼睛静静感知金朱铉的气息如何包围笼罩他，几秒后又一次内射进去。

纳入体液后力气被彻底抽空，金朱铉瘫软在枕垫旁，应急处理甚至透支了他的气场，他看起来有些柔软无助。

无助吗？犬奈望向金朱铉脖颈的伤痕，至少曾经是。他俯身去舔那道痕迹，舔上脖颈的感觉大致可以用略痒来形容，不过多舔舔就会习惯吧，犬奈改而吮吸那道痕迹。

金朱铉被昔年伤口唤起一些回忆，遥不可及的尘霾和触手可及的已知与未知。身上身下没有一处不酸痛。求痛得痛倒是很好，蹈循疼痛历来是他驱散阴翳的特别方法，障眼的东西都散尽，他才能看清何处是死路，何处是生门。

是门都窄，容不下多少人比肩并排。意识的海洋里人流面目不清又交错涌动挤压他出阵痛，求痛是求什么来着——

——大概是求一次，求一次于此时哪怕是血迹斑斑的生路，可以让他通过那些窄门。

犬奈有点脱力，但至少把人抱到浴室清洗不成什么问题，他托起金朱铉的大腿。

“我能走。”金朱铉喃喃呓语。

可他现下连撑自己起来的力气都不存在，全身都像被浸在水里的餐巾纸那样软掉。犬奈心想，但他这么要强——

“能走，但射进去的东西会流出来。”犬奈凑近他的耳朵小声补充，“以前被阿铉留在里头时…一走就会淌到外边。”

“而且我觉得这次…进去很多，先洗干净再换纱布，”犬奈抱起他走向浴室，额头抵着额头厮磨“阿铉刚才好厉害。”

那一下其实把自己撞得也有点头晕，还好有犬奈抱着他，不然他会把眼前这些事和另一些…混淆。

“犬奈。”金朱铉茫然呼唤中掺杂着晦涩不明的情绪。

“怎么了？”

金朱铉想别过头，但现在的生理状态只够他勉强把脸歪向一边。热水被犬奈打开，他注视着地面的水流从尽数由四周汇拢，纳入下水槽上的滤网流下管道。水打湿他的头发淋湿他的胸口。他这才回味到犬奈那时靠近他胸口时的湿意不是在舔他，而是哭了。

唉，气息也好，泪水也好，其他东西也好，他们的一切都好像已经融为一体。

那，灵魂呢？

犬奈早就知道自己是个各种意义上的怪物，不在乎不等于不明白，他明白自己自幼时就被蒙住某种感知，懵懵懂懂地过一道又一道窄门，直至撞出头破血流。

一样的强大，一样的同病，所以相怜。

“剩下的清理就拜托你了。”

“三教九流我能吃得开，但清除CIA系统里的人物我实在没什么能力太做干涉。”他故意曲解道。

“不是…”金朱铉的长发贴在犬奈胸口。膝盖力气稍微回来一些。象征性地踢了踢犬奈：“我是说里面的那些…也拜托你弄出来。”

犬奈憋笑抱着金朱铉蹭了一会儿后才应声，对话带回宁和。浴室归于寂静，只能听见花洒的声音，好似当年某次在大都会约定散心，履约撑伞等待时落下的雨。


End file.
